Pas vraiment monochrome…
by Lallaby
Summary: On m’a souvent parlé de l’enfer. Pour moi, l’enfer se trouve ici, sur cette maudite terre. Ce monde où tout est rouge, blanc et noir... [OS]


**Auteur : Yours Ever.**

**Titre : Pas vraiment monochrome…**

**Disclaimer : TT Kuru veut pas…**

**Personnage : Comme d'habitude à découvrir le long du texte.**

**Genre : Drame ?**

**Note1 : 2ème texte dans la série redorage de personnage détesté.**

**Note2 : Texte de 1000 mots.**

**Résumé : On m'a souvent parlé de l'enfer. Pour moi, l'enfer se trouve ici, sur cette maudite terre. Ce monde où tout est rouge, blanc et noir.**

* * *

Pas vraiment monochrome…

Plus j'y pense et plus je le réalise…

Tout est vide, terne, fade. Blanc, noir et gris comme les vieilles photos, les vieux souvenirs posés sur le papier. Un mélange de lumière et d'ombre sur lequel coule du rouge.

Le sang… La vraie couleur de la vie. Pas de bien, pas de mal. Juste du rouge, le rouge de la vie, le rouge de la douleur. Celui qui nous fait vivre, celui qui nous met à genoux, face contre terre.

Noir et blanc. Mal et bien. Ténèbres et Lumière... Après tout ce ne sont que des images… Il y aura toujours une lumière au fond des ténèbres et toujours des zones d'ombres dans les plus intenses lumières…  
Seuls les souvenirs sont en couleur, contrairement à ce que l'on pense, contrairement au anciennes photographies. La vie au présent est en noir et blanc, avec des nuances de gris, et la seule couleur est rouge…  
Grondements sourds au sol, lames de vents, tornades d'énergie. Je souris. Gris…  
Le sang sur mes souvenirs…

On fait tout pour les retenir, ces quelques instants passés. Mais le temps efface les souvenirs, et change les sentiments.

J'ai oublié… J'ai oublié beaucoup de choses. L'odeur de mon pays natal , le visage de mes parents, les autres couleurs, l'espoir, l'innocence, quand j'ai renoncé à croire que le monde ira mieux.

Je ne sais pas si je leur ressemble ou à quoi ressemblait le son de leur voix. Mais je ne suis pas triste ; pour certains cela serait étrange ou choquant mais je ne ressens rien. Ils sont morts, j'étais jeune, je ne me souviens plus d'eux. Pourquoi devrais je être triste pour des personnes que je ne connais plus, que j'ai oublié ? C'est sans doute pour cela que les autres disent que je suis cruel. Peut être…

La dernière chose que je me remémore d'eux c'est la neige imbibée de sang. La neige blanche purificatrice qui tombe sur les corps morts et blanchit leur sang, lave la douleur.

C'est tout, rien de plus avant de partir pour la Grèce. Personne ne le sait, ça n'appartient qu'a moi et à moi seul, ils n'ont pas à le savoir. Alors si pour eux je suis un monstre ou une chose dans le genre, soit, j'endosserais ce nom.

Depuis j'ai compris que le monde était composé de rouge de blanc et de noir. Le sang, le rouge, c'est la vie autant que la souffrance. Le noir, le blanc… On m'a dit que l'un des deux était la lumière et l'autre l'obscurité. Pourtant, moi, je ne fais pas la différence. Les deux sont deux opposés, ils sont toujours là, omniprésent, j'ai l'impression parfois qu'ils m'observent. Le blanc est parfois tellement blanc qu'il en devient aussi noir que les ténèbres dévorantes. Et inversement.

Je n'ai plus vu d'autres couleurs, je les ai oubliées, elles aussi… Il n'y a que des nuances de gris…

Depuis je recherche une chose désespérément. Une chose qui marquera mon âme, une chose qui aura une autre couleur que le reste du monde, une chose qui me rappellera que je suis encore en vie.

La beauté... J'ai toujours pensé qu'en la trouvant je me souviendrais de la raison pourquoi j'ai survécu, que mes iris reverraient les couleurs et non ces nuances de blanc, de noir, de gris et de rouge, que je retrouverais l'envie de vivre.

Mais maintenant, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Je suis heureux alors que je devrai être triste. Je suis heureux de pouvoir fermer les yeux, d'oublier cette terre de souffrance. Je suis fatigué. Fatigué de tout ça… Mon sang coule, je crois. Peut être… Sa chaleur sur ma peau réchauffe un peu mon âme. Je ne ressens plus la morsure impitoyable et insensible du froid.

Shun gît au sol inconscient, son sang coule et la rose se l'approprie avidement. Cette fois la mort l'emportera à coup sur. Pourtant il sourit, les yeux encore emplis d'une innocence candide, rêvant sans doute une dernière fois de son utopie d'un monde en paix sans sacrifice.

La pureté de l'espérance a pris forme sur ses traits, la douleur n'a pas transformé son visage en une grimace de douleur. Pauvre enfant ! Il rêve éveillé, il ne connaît pas la dureté du monde, il ne sait pas.

Les hommes passent leur vies à s'entretuer. Chaque jour des gens innocents meurent. Chaque jour des assassins continuent à vivre ! C'est injuste n'est ce pas ? La vie est ainsi. Peu importe avec quelle force on veut vivre, on finit tous par mourir.  
Dans ce monde il n'y a plus de places pour les rêves infantiles et utopiques, ce n'est qu'une illusion. Un mensonge pour rester debout. Rien de plus.

Comme ce leurre d'espoir est doux ! Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai plus...

S'il survit, un jour il l'oubliera comme moi… Et ce mensonge sera remplacé par un vide, une amertume de la vie, un dégoût du monde qui n'est pas ce que l'on attendait.

Comme moi ? Alors c'était ça ? C'est ça dont je devais me souvenir ? J'étais comme lui ?

Finalement, il est mieux qu'il meure maintenant, plutôt que la vie brise son idéal et ses illusions.

Oui, c'est sans doute mieux ainsi…

Rouge…

Mon sang rouge, des roses de cette couleur.

Noir…

Ma détresse sans fond, des roses de cette couleur.

Blanc…

Mes plaies invisibles, des roses de cette couleur.

Tout autour de moi ces trois couleurs de fleurs. La vraie teinte du monde.

Couleur, douleur. Seulement une lettre d'écart. Roses de couleur, roses de douleur…

Ecoutez-moi, vous qui continuerez à vivre, souvenez-vous que le ciel est bleu. Souvenez-vous du vent, souvenez-vous de la mer. Souvenez-vous du soleil.

Souvenez-vous de la couleur de l'été.

Et surtout, même quand vous viendrez prendre mon corps, souvenez-vous qu'il existe d'autre couleur que le noir, le blanc et le rouge dans ce monde.

Souvenez-vous en pour moi car je crois que là où je vais, je ne pourrais pas m'en souvenir…

* * *

**Membres de le noble corporation des fans d'Aphro, ne me tuez pas !**

**C'est pas ma faute, c'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, pour toutes réclamations c'est chez Kuru.**

**Ce qui vous reste à faire commence par Re et termine par view.**

**Alors qui trouve la solution ? Le record de review par fic est de 2 . Voyons si on bats le record cette fois-ci  
**


End file.
